The invention relates to an apparatus including a pump driven by an electronically controlled electric motor with a pump controller and a valve operated by an electronically controlled drive with a valve controller.
Such apparatuses are known for example in the motor-vehicle field. The valve is a multiple-position valve that can be driven by a linear or rotary drive, for example by a rotary solenoid, a stepping motor, or a direct-current motor. Independent of the type of drive mechanism of the valve there are position sensors that ensure an exact positioning of the valve body.
In these known apparatuses both the pump and the valve each have their own controllers that each include a power circuit, a processor, and a communication module. The two controllers are advantageously connectable by a data bus to a separate or superior controller.
German patent 4,335,403 describes a hydraulic device with two such controllers. This hydraulic device has a pump driven by an alternating-current motor that is controlled by an adjustment element. The rotation rate of the motor is thus set by a frequency controller that receives appropriate instructions from a master controller. In addition the hydraulic device has a valve that is controllable via a controller separate from that of the pump. Communication between the frequency controller of the motor of the pump on one hand and the controller of the valve on the other hand takes place via the master controller. In this hydraulic device no further communication with other outside components is provided.
For the case where both the controller of the pump and the controller of the valve must communicate with such external components, for example for remote control or setting of temperature parameters, valve settings, or to conduct diagnoses, both controllers need a communication module.
The two controllers thus require as a result of the respective communication modules substantial space and high cost, while the connection of the two controllers also is a complex installation and gives quite some room for error. In addition plugs or connectors as well as cables are needed in substantial quantities and various lengths.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the above-mentioned type that is of simple and inexpensive construction and easy to use, that is of modest overall dimensions and light weight, and that is fast and easy to install and connect. It should only require a minimal number of connections and short connecting paths.
This object is achieved according to the invention by an apparatus as described wherein the valve controller is fully or partially integrated into the pump controller.
The main advantage is that at least some components of the valve controller can be eliminated. The functions of the eliminated components are taken over by those of the pump controller. This leads to a reduction of the space needed to install the valve or the valve controller and in particular to a reduces cost for installing and connecting the device. Possibilities of error are thus reduced to a minimum. It is also possible to make and install the device in this manner particularly inexpensively.
It is particularly advantageous when the valve controller is completely integrated in the pump controller.
It is further particularly advantageous when modules and/or components are provided in the pump controller that take over some or all the functions for valve control through the pump controller.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the electric motor driving the pump has a power circuit, a processor, and a communication module for communicating with a separate master controller, and the drive mechanism driving the valve is connected via a communication module and in particular via a power circuit to the separate master controller, at least the communication module of the drive mechanism of the valve being integrated in the pump controller. The communication module is the largest part of the controller so this saves the greatest amount of the needed space.
It is particularly advantageous when the drive mechanism and in particular the power circuit of the valve is connected via the communication module of the pump controller to the separate master controller. In this manner only a single communication module is needed for both the pump and valve.
The space requirements of the valve can be reduced in that the drive mechanism of the valve is controlled via a processor that is integrated into the pump controller.
Here it is particularly advantageous when the power circuit of the drive mechanism of the valve is controlled by the processor of the pump controller. Thus only a single processor is needed for the pump and the valve.
The space requirement for the valve can further be reduced in that the power circuit of the drive mechanism of the valve is integrated in the pump controller.
In a particularly preferred embodiment the power circuit of the drive mechanism of the valve is controlled via an evaluating unit having at least one temperature sensor, at least one flow sensor or at least one pressure sensor for the liquid moved by the pump. The sensors can thus detect the temperature and/or the flow rate and/or the pressure of the pumped liquid.
It is further particularly advantageous when the valve is directly connected to or integrated into the pump. In this manner the expense of mounting and connecting the apparatus according to the invention is reduced to a minimum. Only a few plugs and in particular a few short cables are needed. The apparatus can be installed in the tightest spaces and made modular.
In a further particularly preferred embodiment the pump forms with the electric motor and the pump controller together with the valve and the drive mechanism as well if necessary with at least one sensor a module or unit that is connected via at least two hydraulic connections to a liquid-cooling system and via at least one electrical connection to the separate master controller.
The liquid-cooling system can be the coolant system for a combustion engine of a motor vehicle or the hot-water circuit of a heating system.